


When Hell Freezes Over

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: AU, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helga, unfortunately died before her time, and in order to go through the heaven gates, she needs to oversee Arnold's life, and find him a new soulmate. See how Helga tries, and fails to set Arnold and Rhonda up together. eventually Rhonda x Arnold. r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this!

**When Hell Freezes Over**

* * *

_Prologue_

Disclaimer: I don't own this at all.

* * *

Helga wasn't used to this place. You see she was in Heaven. Why would Helga Pataki be in Heaven? That would be another tale, but right now Helga was waiting for something. There seemed to be a heavy debate among the angels to whether or not Helga should walk through the door of Heavens.

"Enough" yelled out the Lord. The Lord was the overseer of life, and everybody that was created to walk the Earth.

"Yes, her time has been short, and she was never suppose to die, excellent point there Daphne, however, Lily won the argument. Helga Pataki has always been a bully, even if she was hiding her true intention." Said the Lord.

"She will actually have to pass a test, a test that you would think is quite possible that she will pass?" said the Lord

"Yes, my Lord" replied the angel named Daphne. She was actually the guardian angel of Helga, and other people that Helga knew.

"Well then, your task, Miss. Helga G. Pataki, will be to be the newly appointed guardian angel of Arnold, and to find a new soul mate for him. For you see, you were intended to be his soul mate, until the unfortunate accident happened. So Daphne will help you know what to do as a Guardian angel, and Lily will help you with any other questions you will have, like the new soul mate that Arnold will have. Any questions" the Lord, finally looked at Helga, with a serious look in the Lord's eyes.

"Who will be the new soul mate?" asked Helga? She knew that the Lord oversees everything.

"Why I believe Miss. Rhonda Lloyd Wellington," replied the Lord.

And for the first time, in a long time, Helga thought that hell would freeze over, the day that Arnold will love Rhonda.


	2. Chapter 1: Learning the Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helga, unfortunately died before her time, and in order to go through the heaven gates, she needs to oversee Arnold's life, and find him a new soulmate. See how Helga tries, and fails to set Arnold and Rhonda up together. eventually Rhonda x Arnold. r&r!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this at all. I probably own the OCs here.
> 
> Author Note: So I just recently became aware of Mosesz96mmv who tried to publish their own version of this story (even after asking me twice to update this story). I don't mind if someone uses one of my story ideas as their own, however, I do mind when that person does not credit me in anyway that shows that the original idea came from me. I have to thank the two people who also messaged me informing of this plagiarism.
> 
> * * *

**When Hell Freezes Over**

_Chapter 1: Learning the Ropes_

Helga wasn't sure exactly where to start first. Her guardian angel, Daphne, however, suggested for her to learn the rules of the games which followed as thus:

"Helga, you must never present yourself in any shape or form, and you must allow Arnold and Rhonda to express their emotions without any interference from you," said Daphne while going over the rules, while Lily, the other angel who argued that Helga bully ways were why she had to do this terrible task.

"She's going to fail and you know it," replied Lily, while smirking at Helga when stating this. Lily was smirking because she felt like she'll win the bet. The bet was simple really, Lily believed that Helga will not only fail at doing the task at hand, but show her true colors as just that Helga didn't deserve to be in Heaven. Meanwhile, Daphne disagreed with Lily and bet that Helga will not only finish the task at hand, but show that Helga's true intentions were always good and right in the end.

"Hey, do you want to see ol' Betsy?" asked Helga, while scowling at the most annoying angel she ever thought she had met, she was even worse than Rhonda.

"Let's ignore Lily here, and help you learn how to peer in on Arnold, and your other friends. And please, use all your love that you have for Arnold to help him understand his true love is out there. Just think about your school, and recess time, and you'll descend down to earth. And don't think your friends will hear you, but you can always hear your friends thoughts," Daphne led Helga away from the rest of the guardian angels and helped Helga to a more quiet place.

Helga wondered what her friends and fellow classmates were thinking about anyway.

* * *

_...Meanwhile in PS. 118..._

The state affairs at the school seemed somber. Most of the kids in Helga's class were quiet because the empty chair was clearly visible. Arnold half-expected for spitballs to come flying towards his head during the poetry lesson that Mr. Simmons was struggling to teach. Mr. Simmons didn't want to mention the fact that the person who asked to be anonymous and that wrote beautiful poems was Helga G. Pataki.

"Alright class, let's actually take a recess earlier than usual, and when we come back here, we will discuss about special things regarding our fellow classmate, Helga G. Pataki," he said after struggling to read the last set of poem written by Rhonda. While some of the classmates, like Sid, Harold, Iggy, Stinky, and others were very happy to have extra recess and went screaming out of the classroom, others opted to stay and ask if Mr. Simmons was alright.

That one person was Rhonda. She got up from her seat and told Nadine and Lila, that she will meet them outside, and once they left, she preceded to walk to Mr. Simmons, who already had his head down on his desk. It was visibly obvious that Mr. Simmons was trying so hard to not cry, and yet he had tears down his eyes.

"Mr. Simmons," Rhonda asked, while placing her hand on his shoulder as a form of gesture to help calm Mr. Simmons down, " are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll see you after recess," as Mr. Simmons stood up and walked out of the near empty classroom, to head towards the teacher's lounge. Arnold just witnessed this and asked Rhonda if she wanted to eat lunch with him, and proceeded down the hallway with her.

Helga and Daphne were both observing this event.

"Sometimes Helga, all you need is a little push in the right direction. And you also need to understand that outward appearances are not everything," Daphne said this while smiling to herself. Daphne knows that this task might appear hard for Helga, but the rewards in the end are well worth it. Daphne can already see the true ending.

She knows that Lily will truly lose the bet in the end.

Helga, however, was really wishing that she did not have to do this.

"Is it too late for me to not do this task?" Helga asked.

Daphne smirked.

This may seem like the end for Helga, but it was only just the beginning for her.

* * *

Next chapter: Helga's attempts to somehow get Arnold and Rhonda to connect during the lunch, while not starting that food fight.


End file.
